


Malfoy Pride Aside

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Malfoy Pride Aside

**Title:** Malfoy Pride Aside  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkison.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Pride  
 **Author's Notes:** I'm not sure about my muse sometimes...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Malfoy Pride Aside

~

“Idiot.”

Draco sighed. “What?”

Pansy scowled. “You and Potter.”

“There is no me and Potter.”

Pansy snorted. “Pull the other one. You've been obsessed for years.”

“He’s taken.” Draco waved the paper. “See?”

“And Skeeter never lies,” Pansy drawled. “Look, he’s just as obsessed. Swallow your pride, talk to him!”

“I'm a Malfoy,” Draco snapped.

“And he's Harry sodding Potter.” Pansy stood up. “Fine. Be miserable. You'll never know what could have been if you don't try.”

Later, when Harry asked what had made Draco call him, Draco never did say. Pansy was his best woman in the wedding, though.

~


End file.
